Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are facsimile machines that have a memory reception function of saving received fax data in a storage device of the main unit without printing the fax data, and printing the fax data that has been stored, in response to a request from a user. With such facsimile machines, there is increasing demand, following an increase in the reception of faxes such as advertisements and the like from unspecified persons, to be able to easily check the contents of received fax data and judge whether to print the fax data or whether to delete the fax data without printing.
In view of this demand, it has been proposed to display the contents of fax data received with memory reception on the operation panel of the facsimile machine or on the web browser (remote UI (RUI)) of a client PC via a network. Furthermore, a configuration in which the user is able to print or delete fax data after checking the contents of the fax data on the RUI has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-238923 discloses selecting a PC as the destination to which fax data stored with memory reception is to be output when the “memory reception function” setting is canceled, thus enabling fax data received with memory reception that the user has not checked to be checked on the PC, without being printed.
The RUI can be simultaneously accessed by a plurality of users, although when a plurality of users access the RUI at the same time, it is possible for a job that is being previewed by one user to be deleted by another user, and also for the “memory reception function” to be set/cancel. When a job being previewed by one user is deleted by another user, a situation thereby arises in which the user previewing the job is unable to print the job when he or she tries to print after viewing the preview display.
Furthermore, since the RUI and the operation panel (local UI (LUI)) of the image forming apparatus can be operated at the same time, the abovementioned situation could also possibly arise between the RUI and the LUI.